Welcome to the World of Magic, Halo Potter
by Children-of-the-Blood
Summary: When Halo arrives at Hogwarts, it is to the shock of everyone! For Halo Potter was thought to have died with her parents on the Halloween night that changed the world. Now she has to figure out how to deal with this whole new world where she can begin again! She's especially thankful that she doesn't have to deal with all the attention like the Twins-Who-Lived. Fem. Harry
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Dear Readers,**

**If you care to read these at all, I'd just like to say thanks for giving this story a chance! I must warn you, however, that I am not a very good writer. At all. Every now and then I get a plot bunny that I just have to write down as it won't leave me a lone and writing relaxes me.**

**As I said, that doesn't make me a good writer. I am, in fact, quite poor at it. Trying to get a good flow, good characterization, not going too over dramatic, etc. etc.**

**So that's just a warning! I'd appreciate any constructive criticism though!**

**Thanks! Enjoy :P**

**Warning: Disclaimer, I do not own anything in this story. My story shall differ from the book and movies of Harry Potter, but I do not own any of the lore, characters, setting, etc. Furthermore, I shall use some direct and some indirect quotes from the books and movies. To anyone who knows either well enough this will probably be evident as to where.**

**This story will also contain child abuse, mostly in the form of negligence.**

**Story rating may change from T to M as it progresses. We'll see.**

* * *

Had the neighbours looked outside of their homes that night, instead of focusing on putting their sugar-hyped muggle children to bed, they would have perhaps seen the figure of the stout little man hurrying around the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. Had the neighbours looked out their windows, and not have ignored the cracks they heard and brushed off to be children playing with novelty fire crackers, they would have seen the scurrying figure staring intently at another figure that appeared, followed by others. Hooded in a dark shroud, the taller figure strode forwards, something sinister and perhaps satisfied, about his steps, as he approached the two-story cottage that belonged to the young family that had newly moved into the village.

It came as a great shock to the neighbours, then, when screams and yells erupted from the reclusive home, quick to be followed by an explosion that rocked the house and caused it to collapse in upon its self.

"No!" The man from the graveyard screamed as he dashed across the street, passed the church, ignoring all the festive decorations the locals had set up for the evening, in order to reach the home of his friends. They'd been too late! He thought he'd be able to save them! This wasn't supposed to happen!

The man began to dig through the rubble in the house, trying to reach the bodies of his friends, ignoring the heat and the smoke as he clawed through wood, stone and glass. Sobbing, he finally saw his best friend, his constant companion throughout the years.

James had always looked out for him, especially when he began having trouble with his family in the later years of their schooling and was struggling handling day-to-day life. He kept it secret though, as he didn't want to advertise it to the whole school.

James had always made him laugh in the best and worst of times, along with their other two friends. He led the group, making sure they always suck together through thick and thin. He looked out for and after everyone, even when you didn't know it.

But now he was dead.

His face was stunned, eyes wide with horror as they stared lifelessly into the sky from where he was trapped under a beam.

A few metres away from him, a woman was tangled in more rubble as she lay face down over a piece of what had been a door. Her blazing hair draped around her, shielding her from view, but the man could easily see the rubble piercing her still body, and he knew that she was dead too.

Eventually, the man began to get over his shock as the sound of screaming muggles filled his ears, along with the crackling fire. The wails of infants began to reach his ears as well, but it was far harder to hear – muffled somehow.

It was only this sound that was able to fill the man with at least some hope.

Desperately, he began to dig through the wreckage of the home as he searched for his friends' child. They couldn't respond to him, he knew that, but it didn't stop him calling out the babe's name – as if, the child would know to keep on crying so that he could find them.

Time seemed to blur to him as he continued to dig, aware only that he was getting closer – most likely. Eventually, he pulled part of the roof, to find the child cocooned by the wreckage of their crib. He sighed deeply in relief, before a sense of urgency filled him once more.

The man wrapped the child in the blanket they had been lying upon before running away from the home.

They were in the middle of a war and he and his friends were part of a resistance group that was one of the leading forces against the dark faction, bent on the annihilation of muggles, in order to restore purity to the world. However, they had been deceived, the lines between factions were blurring and it was pulling people from different sides over. Unfortunately, one of his and James' closest friends had not been able to resist the pull and had betrayed them. He gave their location to the leader of the dark forces.

The man cradled that baby as he ran through the forest, tears pouring down his face from all he and his friends had suffered through. They had been so close and carefree, until about halfway through their schooling. Then the Blood War had begun. There had been rumors before, hints at what was to come. But then it hit full force and families were brutally ripped apart, neighbours began to kill each other and everyone went into hiding. School practically became a training facility.

Warding suddenly became a very popular and demanded area of expertise.

Unfortunately it was a skill not everyone had an aptitude for. However he did.

"PETIGREW!" A voice rang out loud and clear through the forest. The gruff sound caused the first man to yelp as he clutched the baby, who began to scream and cry again. The man's name was Peter Pettigrew and he had to save his best friend's child.

Sirius Black had been such a good friend to him and James and so it came as a devastating blow to Peter that he had turned on them, choosing instead to follow his family down the path of darkness.

"PETTIGREW!" Sirius yelled again, and suddenly it was followed by a howl. Peter new he couldn't outrun his former friend, and instead vanished with a crack. However, he new that the highly trained auror would be able to trace the apparition, so he had to move quickly.

The street he had arrived in was dark. There weren't any children running about, and there were few decorations dotting the identical houses lining either side of the street.

"Point me, Petunia Dursely." Peter whispered.

The wand that was in his palm swiveled before pointing ahead and to the right. The house Peter was lead to was labeled number 4, instead of displaying the house's name. Muggles were strange.

Banging on the door, his eyes scanned around, searching for anyone following them by looking for signs of movement. He bounced the baby in his arms as he waited, before banging on the door again. He nearly considered just breaking the door down it was thrown open by perhaps the largest man Peter had ever seen in his life. The amount of fat on the man made Peter want to gag. Revolting.

"Can I help you?" The whale demanded, trying to remain polite even as he conveyed his extreme displeasure. Behind him his wife's head poked out from down the hall. There she was.

Peter barged in, using his enhanced strength to worm his way past the man and towards Petunia Dursley. Behind him, the muggle stuttered as he processed the rudeness of the shorter man infront of him.

"Petunia Dursley."

"Yes?" She squeaked, her gaunt cheeks paled as she saw the wand clutched in the stranger's hand.

"I'm sorry, but your sister's dead. She and James… I couldn't-" Peter choked then and had to look away as tears spilled over his eyes once more. "I could only take Halo and run."

Lilly had talked about how this woman and she never got on after Lilly had been accepted to Hogwarts. She was spiteful. Jealous. Bitter. But she was the only family – most importantly the only blood – that Halo had left. It also seemed as though the woman had some compassion within herself as her hands flailed for a moment as she heard the news about her younger sister. They may not have gotten on, but they were still family.

"This is her daughter, your niece, and she is in terrible danger. You must take her."

"Danger? That's preposterous!" The man spluttered behind Peter. Under all the fat, it must have been hard to get the words out after all. "She can't stay here!"

"She's your niece!"

"You take her!"

"I have to draw those that seek her harm away!"

"No!" Petunia spoke up. Her arms crossed, though shaking, she looked upon the small man cradling the sniffling babe. "If there are people looking for her, then she is putting my family in danger. Lilly was putting us all in danger just by knowing her! It's better if the girl goes to an orphanage. No one will know who she is, nor where she is!"

"NO!" Peter roared. "SHE NEEDS HER FAMILY!" He advanced upon the shocked woman who flinched and backed up against the wall. She was forced to catch the little girl thrust towards her, who was now screaming again due to the loud voices around her. "The protection will only work if she is with her family, you filthy muggle! Accio kitchen knife!"

From the kitchen, a draw slammed open as one of the sharp knives came streaking towards the people in the hall. Vernon Durseley had had enough of this man a while ago, but refrained from hurting him incase he hurt the girl. He wanted nothing to do with the child, but he didn't want her hurt!

The large man ran forwards and tackled the man, as he was distracted, while Petunia took the girl and ran into the living room. Upstairs she could hear Dudley crying, but couldn't safely find a way past the men in the hallway to go comfort him. Plus, she wanted to draw as little attention to her own baby as possible.

She screamed as Vernon went flying and slammed into the front door, with a burst of red light. Peter stumbled into the living room, blood pouring from his nose and a cut on his head, knife raised in one hand. He cornered the petrified woman behind the sofa and grabbed her arm, cutting it close to the elbow and only shallowly. He then cut the palm of Halo's hand and pressed the two wounds together before he began to chant in Latin.

A strange feeling enveloped Petunia as the chant continued, and she found herself unable to move from her position. The strange feeling shifted and moved until a feeling of increased weight began to fall upon her in layers. The weight intensified to the point where Petunia was sure she should have collapsed and been crushed, pain screaming from her joints under the strain. She couldn't gasp and couldn't scream, as she was sure she heard some bones creak and begin to crack.

"And I nominate myself to be the secret keeper of Number 4 Privet Drive under the residence of Petunia Marie Dursely and Halo Azalea Potter. With blood I bind, so mote it be."

Now Petunia collapsed on the floor and she gasped in as pain radiated through her body. Peter leant over her body, the relief in his eyes palpable after his spell.

"Halo will not leave. You will not throw her out like trash. You will watch over her, or I will be back, and nothing can stop me from torturing you all into oblivion. You will feel pain like pain has never been felt." He turned to the little girl, screaming her head off after she had hit the floor when she fell from Petunia's arms. "Goodbye, Halo. Be safe."

With those parting words, he fled out the door.

He ran down the street, no longer caring about what happened to him now that Halo was safe. No one would be able to find her. He vanished once more with a crack, appearing moments later out of a darkened alley in the heart of London.

He began to shuffle down the street when a force collided with his back.

Fists rained down upon him and blood poured from his re-broken nose.

"Where is she?" Sirius Black screamed as he smashed Peter's head into the pavement. "Where is she?"

Peter gurgled blood as he laughed. "You'll never find her, Sirius! Never!"

It was then that people hauled Sirius away from Peter, the muggles on the street having finally mustered their courage to try and separate the brutal beating. Peter was elated, though. Here he had the traitor right with him and Halo was safe. There was only one way though, to ensure that remained safe.

The bloodied man pulled out a talisman from under his shirt, a talisman of protection. It was etched in old runes, including a tricky, last-resort set of runes on the back. To activate them though, they demanded a blood sacrifice.

Using Petunia's kitchen knife, Peter cut off his own finger before the crowd could stop him, pouring the spilling blood on the talisman. Over the screaming, he could hear the muggles yelling at him, trying to help him, but wary of this man that may be harmful to those around him, as well as himself. He could also hear Sirius screaming at him, about their friends, about family, about how he betrayed them and he was a traitor.

"Traitor?" Peter asked, suddenly incredibly sober. "Traitor! You are the traitor, Black! YOU! How could you? You sold them out! You sold out Lilly and James! They are dead! Their daughter orphaned! How could you? HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Sirius was too shocked to respond, disbelief radiating from him.

"I WON'T LET YOU HARM ANYONE ELSE, SIRIUS! I CAN'T!" Peter broke the talisman in half and began to chant. Light engulfed him and the people around him had to shield themselves as the light proved to bright.

"PETER NO!"

But it was too late and everyone on the street was thrown back as the talisman exploded. Sirius was thrown into a wall, his left side burning from the power, though it was nothing compared to the people around Peter that had been incinerated.

The man at the centre had prepared for this though and was protected from the talisman as he surveyed Black expressionlessly. How could someone fall so far? He was forced to change into the form of a rat though, even though Sirius had survived the blast, as muggle law enforcement descended on the scene. They arrested Sirius and began to clean up the blast sight.

Peter sighed, mentally more than physical as a rat. Sirius would be locked away for life, for his betrayal and for what they though he did here. Peter was Halo's secret keeper. He couldn't stay with her though, it would be too risky. He'd hide out with another wizarding family until he was sure there were no more Death Eaters and dark fanatics trying to hurt Halo. As far as we was concerned, she'd always have a safe haven at her Aunt's, where no one could reach her.

He scurried away, none of his feelings of despair being able to overcome his happiness and contentedness at the knowledge that Halo was safe. She'd be okay.

* * *

**So this is just a really short chapter to start off with. I'd like to know what people think.**

**I have a special love for fem Harry stories and have two very different fem Harry stories that I have been writing and am now publishing. They both play on different elements and change characters around in very different ways.**

**For example, one story is blatant Dumbledore bashing and the other is not.**

**If anyone is confused during the story, I'll try to answer any questions, as long as it doesn't give anything away.**

**In all honesty, still not super happy with this opening chapter, but I'll find a way to get the story line across in the way that I want to represent all the characters, hopefully!**

**I'd really like to hear what anyone thinks and if they can offer any constructive criticism and/or tips? Even just on spelling and grammar mistakes. Another question I have for anyone who cares, is in regards to the quotes I have used from the books and movies, are you meant to make special note of that during the chapters? Just because I find it annoying when I read it in other stories, but do you have to?**

**Also, if anyone has any plotline advice, ideas or requests, let me know and I'll take them under advisement! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

**A new chapter, earlier than I had planned thanks to everyone's overwhelming support! Thank you!**

* * *

In 1978, a young woman with sharp features and slightly shaking hands walked into Grunnings drill company for her first day of work. The woman at the front desk gestured for her to take a seat in the waiting area and the young woman couldn't help but tug down her maroon jacket over her matching skirt. For the next fifteen minutes, she continuously alternated between adjusting her jacket or skirt, shuffling her feat and checking that her hair still looked perfectly pinned.

At long last, her name was called 'A Petunia Evans?', causing her to jump to her feet and clutch her small work bag. She followed the man into the building's hallways as he pointed out various offices and explained who and what was on each floor, an air of boredom colouring his voice. He passed her over to another woman, waiting and smiling at them, introducing herself as Jannnis – 'but you can call me Jan' – before explaining that Petunia would be taking over her old job as secretary for the 3rd floor, as she Jannis had just been promoted.

It was a good job. It paid well, Petunia was seldom bored and she felt useful and independent for one of the first times in her life.

It was there, after nearly two weeks, that she met Vernon Dursely. The young intern had been on coffee runs for a few of the company's managers when he saw Miss Evans behind the desk. He couldn't help but stare at her as she answered a call. She was beautiful. Perhaps not in the way that most would consider beautiful, as her face was just a bit to sharp and a bit too long. But he saw her wide, glittery eyes and high cheeks bones that were dusted a rosy colour. He saw the small way she smiled shyly as she noticed his staring, stuttering slightly into the phone as she remembered she was on a call and stubbornly refused to look back up as more of her face began to glow redder.

Vernon had to chuckle to himself as he went on his way to deliver the coffee and take notes during the meeting for his boss. A week later he asked her out for lunch.

Petunia noticed Vernon Dursley. All the secretaries would gossip about anyone of note in the company and he was noted for being a very hard working and particularly dedicated employee. This fact had not gone unnoticed by his superiors and the secretaries speculated he'd be offered a higher position very soon. Although, they amended, he isn't the most attractive man, the giggled amongst themselves. Petunia had to disagree. Why would a girl only look at the appearances of people and make a judgment? She had plenty of experience of seeing fair people often be the most horrendous and manipulative people, not to mention dangerous. In fact, the larger build of Vernon Dursley was part of what drew her to him. So when he asked her out for lunch, she accepted happily and readily.

Soon, lunch became dinner, dinner became most evenings and fresh flowers (mostly petunias and never lilies) were on her desk every other day. It was just over a year later that Petunia and Vernon were happily married. Soon after that, Petunia became pregnant and she quit her job, while Vernon worked his way up through the company. He wanted to provide for his family as well as possible, giving them almost anything they'd ever want or need.

Vernon's family had been practical dirt poor growing up and his father never failed to blame it upon him and his brothers. Especially during his alcohol fuelled rages and just when the fancy took him. After that, Vernon vowed he'd never let his family feel the way he had; unsafe, scared, constantly hungry, broke and in pain.

When Dudley Dursley was born on the 23rd of June, 1980, Petunia and Vernon couldn't be happier. They loved their son and had named him after Vernon's older brother, who had died at 17 at the hands of his father while trying to protect Vernon and his two younger brothers, 8 year old twins, when Vernon was only 13. No matter what, Vernon and Petunia would always love and support Dudley and it was Vernon's greatest wish that his son learn how to defend himself and be able to fight back if he had to.

Petunia knew of Vernon's past and the younger brothers he hadn't seen since the night he lost his older brother and was placed into foster care, the twins being separated from him, and Vernon was also told about the world of magic and about Petunia's sister Lilly and all of the other freaks she knew. He told Petunia that he didn't care that she was related to one, she couldn't choose her relatives anymore than he could have, he loved her and that's all that mattered. You can choose your family and he chose her. Petunia loved him all the more.

Yes, life for the Dursleys was just about perfect. Like all couples and families they had a few small ups and downs, but in the end, the were blissfully content.

Then everything changed.

* * *

If you asked any of the residents of Privet Drive what they thought of the Dursleys, they'd look up at you wide-eyed, a sound of surprise escaping their lips, as they wondered why you'd ask such a question. They would then proceed to tell you how the Durlsleys were a delightful bunch, a family with their priorities in order as they looked out for one-another and their neighbours. They weren't odd or queer, in any sense of the word. Sure, the men of the house were a bit on the hefty side, but they always ate healthily and it showed the accomplishment of Mr. Vernon Dursley in his position as director of Grunnings, a drill making company.

Their boy, Dudley, was playful and popular, though quite boisterous at times – but what young men weren't these days? They'd ask with a laugh. In fact, since he was old enough to go to the park, there were less fights, just by him being there! What a clever young lad.

Mrs. Petunia Durlsey was a wonderful cook and the best kind of mother. Compared to husband and son, she was much thinner, but all good wives prided themselves on their appearance and Mrs. Dursely always made sure she was in fine enough shape. She also presented herself immaculately, whether she was having people over for tea, going to the grocers or going to church, Mrs. Dursley always had her hair curled and styled, dress freshly pressed and make up and jewelry simple and flattering.

Oh! The residents of Privet Drive would then stop dramatically, eyes shifting from side to side as they made sure that no one else was around to listen. They'd then lean forwards as if sharing some filthy secret. For you see, it was the Dursley's greatest secret and greatest shame. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have a niece. Dreadful thing, she is. Always causing trouble for the nice family.

First of all, she was placed on their doorstep with no warning at all, after her sister just left her there. She and her husband were drunks! With no money, living off of the government as they hopped from job to job, place to place. They couldn't afford a child, so Lilly Potter just left her on their doorstep one cold November morning. Petunia had been awake though and the wicked sister threatened poor Petunia at knife point! Cut both Petunia and the baby, giving them both a horrible disease! Oh!

Unfortunately, this was a stage where the Dursleys were not as well off as they now were and they were afraid of Lilly or James (Lilly Potter's frightful husband) returning and threatening their family again! So, as any sensible couple would do, they decided it was best for them and the child to go to an orphanage. At least there they could properly support the girl and protect her from her parents, maybe she would even be adopted by a nice, loving couple.

It was not to be though, as the knife wound gave both the baby and Petunia a horrible infection! It made them both deathly ill! Oh, Mr. Dursley was beside himself! Then, the police came informed the family that the Potters had both been found dead in their home, a few days later. Obviously they had been squatting there for a while. In all the mix up with the illness, the deaths and the legal issues, the Dursleys decided to keep the child.

What was the girl's name? Halo! Can you believe such a name? What irony, I must say. Such a holy name for such a rotten girl! It's nearly blasphemous, in my opinion.

From there, the neighbours would go onto tell you all about the child. Stories as she grew up, between isolating herself from just about everyone, to upsetting the children all around. She's even broken bones before!

The poor Dursleys, the neighbours would then sigh. Even as a babe, she'd cry all day and all night. As she grew up, she refused to be potty trained and refused to eat properly. She was more likely to throw her food on the floor and eat it than in a chair at the dining table! Petunia could never get her to wear decent clothes, the small dresses she had given her ending up stained and torn deliberately. Instead, she preferred waltzing around in Dudley's clothes – his older and smaller ones, mind.

She would pick fights with other kids and then try to blame them when she provoked them and got hurt. Thankfully she learnt that lying wasn't going to get her anywhere fairly quickly. Once, even, on the first ever day of school for Dudley and Halo, the girl had stolen Piers Polkiss's pencil case and run down the street with it. She then hid in the playground of the school. When Piers and Dudley, best friends even then, were looking for her, Halo pushed Piers off of the climbing set, causing him to break his arm!

The girl was disruptive, she was rude, never saying a word to just about anyone, she was filthy and the Dursleys were all but tearing their hair out. She had reduced Mrs. Dursley to tears on more than one occasion while having tea with her friends.

The residents of Privet Drive would then tsk sadly, shaking their heads as they would walk away and resume whatever activity they'd been doing before you interrupted them with your questioning. What a nosy one, they'd think of you.

Things on Privet Drive could hardly be more different than they'd thought, though.

Not having understood the ramifications of the blood ritual that Peter had cast upon Petunia and Halo, the Dursleys decided to take Halo to an orphanage. Partially it was because that, while Vernon has being promoted and comfortably providing for his family, it would put some sort of strain upon their finances to have to support another mouth to feed at the moment. Mostly, however, they decided to give the girl to an orphanage, as no one from the magical world would know and they wouldn't to know how to or be able to keep track of her in the system, as normal folk could hardly do it themselves! This would keep both the girl and the Dursleys safe.

However, after a few days, they realized that Petunia was becoming sick. They visited the doctor but he could find nothing wrong with Petunia despite her obvious dizziness, nausea and fatigue. As the days went by, it became worse and Petunia was admitted to hospital as she developed a dangerously-high fever and had become nearly delirious. The doctors theorized that the illness must have come from an infection from the knife wound given to her by Peter Pettigrew and had to find the girl in order to see if she had also contracted the infection.

In fact, she had. Halo was in intensive care in a children's hospital and was moved to be with Petunia.

Finally, the doctors told Vernon that they had no idea what was going wrong and could only guess that it an infection reacting to certain genes within the body and asked what he'd like to be done.

Vernon had both Petunia and Halo moved back to Privet Drive and, miraculously, within three days, they had almost completely recovered! When Petunia finally came down from her delirium, she explained in between sobs that it was probably the side affect of the ritual the wizard had cast. Vernon was enraged.

They told had to tell the neighbours what had happened and why they had to keep the girl. They also told the neighbours that the infection left Petunia weak and so she wasn't sure how far away from home she could go at any one time before she began to feel ill. The neighbours were all very sympathetic, of course and Petunia hardly had to lift a finger for months! Even when serving tea within her own home!

If there was one thing that Vernon couldn't stand the site of, it was his family being upset.

This child had been forced upon them, placing them all at risk and stopping Petunia from ever going too far from her house. Suddenly, all their dreams of holidays on island beaches and skiing in the rest of Europe, even visiting Edinburgh Castle, had all been dashed!

In the beginning, they could only travel a mile or two from home, but as the years went by, they could travel further and further without the side affects! It took years of trial and error, but the Dursleys found that Petunia and Halo could travel about 80 to 90 miles in any direction away from 4 Privet Drive. They also found that if one travelled too far, it didn't make the other _too_ sick, they'd only get headaches or migraines.

In order to make up for it, Vernon was determined that the girl would learn to do many of the household chores so that Petunia wasn't burdened and could enjoy herself as much as possible, despite the restriction on how far she could travel.

As Halo grew up, she quickly decided that hope was one of the cruelest and most wonderful things in the world.

She had been taught her place within the home from an early age, knowing that she didn't belong with the Dursleys as they made it clear that they certainly didn't want her! Still, when she would hear them talk about her as their niece, explaining their situation to people who didn't know, she could help but feel hopeful that maybe they'd started thinking of her more as family? So she would tentatively call them 'aunt' and 'uncle', instead of just 'Petunia' and 'Vernon' when they were at home. The few times she had done this, she had come to regret it immediately as they pinned her with looks of utter revulsion, as if she dared to connect them to a thing like her as family!

They were so repulsed by her that they wouldn't even touch her! For as long as she could remember, Halo had never been given a hug. She'd never been held as she cried, not even a comforting hand upon her should or head. In fact, the only times they did touch her…. Well, Halo had to learn how to hide the sounds of her crying and any pain she felt from a young age. The Dursleys didn't like being disturbed from their quiet life. Otherwise they wouldn't risk being possibly contaminated by her… freakiness.

She had hoped that if she did the ridiculous amount of chores (some of them disgusting – like cleaning the bathroom and Dudley's room), that they would come to appreciate her more. Maybe if she proved herself to be good enough, they'd start to see she was worth something more than a small, live-in maid. Unfortunately, her efforts just seemed to set a kind of expectation amongst her relatives, meaning she ran herself ragged most of the time. If she didn't complete her chores on time, she'd also be withheld food. In fact, if anything went wrong, her punishments were generally being withheld food and isolation in her cupboard…

Funnily enough, however, cooking was one of the only chores that she didn't mind doing. On good days, she even loved it, for if there was one thing that the Dursleys appreciated, it was good food. Whenever Halo managed to make something that tasted particularly good, she would hear the appreciative hums, moans and comments (not directed to her, of course) and the Dursleys would all be more lenient on her for a couple of hours. If she was lucky, she may even get any scraps or leftovers from dinner along with her slice of bread, butter and single sausage, potato and broccoli.

Her role as essentially the house cook meant that she could have Sunday mornings, while the rest of the family went to church, to read through cooking magazines. She would write down tips and tricks in one notebook, use a notepad to write down the week's meal plan and the shopping list that would need to be completed and would rip out pages of the magazines and put them in a folder kept in the kitchen for the recipes. Pages with her scribbles all over them covered the folder, along with small slips of paper showing how many times she's cooked the dish for the family. Then Petunia and Vernon would approve her list for the week and sometimes would tell her to change things.

Halo had never been allowed out of the house much, until she was 6 and started year 1 at the local school. She had hoped that she would find a friend and someone who accepted her while at school, but was proved horribly wrong.

Halo only knows some of the rumours that the Dursleys spread about her, turning the neighbourhood against her. Any chance she had with the children was ruined by the horrible things Dudley told everyone in preschool and the local gossip circles spread what Petunia and Vernon said, like wildfire around the adults of the community.

Once, Halo remembered a task her class had to do, where the teacher told the students to try and remember their very first memory and write it down. All she could think of was waking up in the cupboard or staring at, more than through, rays of light that timidly shone through her door's air vent from the hallway, or standing in the side of the kitchen was the Dursleys ate their food, while Halo waited to clear their plates.

Halo wasn't allowed to talk about what happened at home though, so instead she wrote about a dream that she often has; it's kind of dark and there are loud noises everywhere confusing her. Suddenly, there is face in front of her and it is surrounded by lots of bright red. She thinks it is hair, because all she wants to do is wrap her hands in it. The mouth on the face is moving and instantly Halo feels calmer, though she can't hear or understand any words. Then there is a flash of green and the face disappears. A moment later there is another flash of green and the world explodes.

When Halo handed in her work for that day, the teacher, Mrs. Parker, frowns and looks at her.

"Is this really form the first memory you can remember, child?" She always called her child or dear, but never Halo. Halo looked at the floor, at her dirty, too big sneakers, shrugging her shoulders. Mrs. Parker hums with a frown on her face and puts a stamp on the top corner of the page. It is a big red 'X' in the middle of a red circle. "What we did today was writing about our first memory, not about a dream we had. Please redo the task for homework."

The teacher didn't tell Halo, though she did tell all the other teachers, about how disturbed she was by Halo's response to the exercise. 'That child has problems' she told her colleagues as they hummed in sympathy.

Halo never did get to redo the task for homework, as by the time she walked home (Dudley got to ride in the car), she had to get straight to work in cleaning up the trash around the house, before beginning dinner.

It also didn't help that on Halo's first day of school, Piers and Dudley had decided to chase her to school, threatening to shave her head again, when Piers tripped after pushing Halo over on the school's play set and broke his arm. Both boys blamed Halo, making up some lie!

Halo also couldn't help it that weird things happened around her sometimes! Especially when she's really angry or really scared. 'Angel Hunting' became a popular game with Dudley's friends pretty quickly, as they'd chase her around the school, or to the park, or through the shops. Once, Halo was being chased across the road and didn't see the car coming towards her. She heard the car horn and curled in on herself, expecting to be hit, but instead found herself on the roof of the dentist. She sat there, curled up on her side, trembling, listening to people yelling on the street bellow. She didn't dare to look though. The sun was setting when she made her way down from the roof, having to focus to climb out of a few windows when the doors were locked. When she got home late in the evening, Vernon yelled at her and grabbed her by the hair, shaking her around before throwing her in her cupboard and locking her in there all night. Apparently she had caused quite the scene, a crane having to be called in because the driver had believed that Halo must have been pinned under the car, causing the police to get involved.

As Halo got older, she began to learn to expect less and less from the Dursleys, but could never quite let go of the childish hope that maybe, if she was good enough, they would come to love her.

Instead, she learnt to expect that she would be invisible to the world, only called upon when they needed something. She hated the hope that would rise in her whenever she'd think things could change, because it was always bitterly disappointing and sent pains through her chest when things didn't get better.

Yes, hope was a brutal thing. It lifted her up in the beginning, making the world seem lighter, then sent her crashing back to earth when that hope was shattered and reality would sit in.

She should have known better.

So she cursed herself when the same thing happened again the day she got her Hogwarts letter.

* * *

**I just wanted to begin by saying, thank you all so much! Thank you for following, putting this story under favourites and especially reviewing! Between the three stories I have put up in the last few days, I have received nearly 80, reviews, favourites and followers in total and it has completely blown me away!**

**Thank you to:  
**\- austinsmom  
\- judgemnet (that name vaguely worries me)  
\- waitinggamer  
\- ThunderClaw03  
\- Lunar202  
\- Coho  
\- Elfin69 (A big thanks for the review!)  
\- Moki Mischief  
\- Ameliara  
\- kanae1865  
\- bookaddict19  
\- preppygoth13  
\- SamiTheWerewolf

**If anyone feels like shooting me a message about what they'd think, I'd appreciate it. Especially concerning the last section. I found that part more difficult to write. I'm also planning on expanding more on her childhood throughout the series, instead of dumping it all now.**

**This chapter was especially focused on the back-story of the Dursleys. For anyone who will read my other stories, they will come to learn that I am big fans of unique backstories. It's not a universal back story, meaning my other fem. Harry story will not have the same backstories, but is unique for this story. I just feel these back stories add another dimension for the characters, adding more depth. I'll be really interested in hearing what you all think of Vernon's backstory hear and Peter's that will be further revealed in the future.**

**Thanks for reading and your support!**


End file.
